space_engineers_the_odysseyfandomcom-20200216-history
DNC Supreme Leader
The DNC Supreme Leader was the ruler of the Dual Nation Coalition. He was known to be brutal and aggressive but actually had a higher motive to save humanity from the coming threat, Marduk. Early life Not much is known about his early life. Mars Rebellion The DNC Supreme Leader was part of a survey team on Mars to investigate an alien pyramid there. They discovered script in Sumerian writing which they managed to translate. What they found was disturbing. Humanity was destroyed three times before, on Venus, Mars, and Atlantia, a planet which is now the Asteroid Belt. Realizing that the people who killed Humanity could come back any day, the Supreme Leader gave his findings to the human council only to have them laugh in his face. He attempted to send a wide-band transmission to Earth and Mars, but due to Earth's censoring and propaganda, the transmission only reached Mars. The colonists on Mars believed him, and they led a full scale rebellion. The Supreme Leader hoped that he would take control of the government to prepare Earth. The war lasted a long time, but in the end he was defeated. Near the end of the war, an alien named Ki provided the DNC with jump drive technology, and they jumped to the edge of the Solar System. "(SEA2 Earth Assault!)" Attempted war on the TBL After the war a new organization was made called the Terran Benevolence League that replaced the Earth and Mars government and disbands the peacetime fleet. Seeing no other option, the remaining DNC ships jump to an unknown sector, an area known to the TBL as the Gamma Sector. For years in the gamma sector they built outposts, researched new weapons and constructed a huge fleet. Ten years after the end of the war, the TBL began to explore the Gamma Sector. 2 TBL colony ships were destroyed in the sector as well as a merchant ship. In response to this, a new vessel with a prototype AI called the Liberty was sent to investigate the disappearances. While observing the wreckage, 2 DNC ships jumped into the system and opened fire on the Liberty. While the Liberty did do damage to the DNC ships, they were forced to do a blind jump. They entered a new system and found that they were drifting towards an asteroid. The Captain of the Liberty ordered the launch of the escape pods but before they could escape they were destroyed by the DNC. The DNC ships watched as the Liberty crashed into an asteroid, seemingly destroyed. "(SEA1 Betrayal)" Later on the DNC Supreme Leader was informed of the Incident at the Liberty by one of his admirals. He told him that they watched the Liberty crash, and then left. The DNC Leader was furious by this response, and he ordered them to go back and kill any survivors and find the experimental AI. "(SEA1 First Steps)" After the admiral reported that there were signs of survivors that lived at the crash site, he ordered a huge mission to track the Liberty survivors down. "(SEA1 Foundations)" After a freighter was destroyed near the Liberty crash site, the DNC Supreme Leader executed the Admiral for his incompetence and called up a Commodore. "(SEA1 Building Vengeance)" Category:People